One Voice
by carefree2008
Summary: After the Great war against Voldemort and Harry Potter. Draco goes back to the place where the battle was fought.


One Voice.  
  
Some kids have and some kids don't  
Some of us are wondering why  
And mom wont watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff thats making her cry  
We need some help  
  
  
Draco swung is arms back and forth as he starred into the evening night.   
  
"sut vanima I' giliath e' thee ilmen"{1} he spoke in his old tongue. Many years had passed since the year of the great war between the good armies of Harry Potter and the evil troops of Lord Voldemort. Draco laid down on the cold night grass and looked up into the night sky.  
  
*Many blood was spilled where I lay.* Draco thought to himself. *Who knows perhaps my own fathers blood laid here.* Draco turned his body around so his face was towards the ground. He leaned into the grass and sniffed the smell.   
  
Moments passed, "Nay, he spoke out loud, blood of a Weasley."   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Draco look out behind you!" Ron yelled at him.  
  
Draco whirled around to see the same wizard that had taken the life of Lee Jordan only a few moments ago. His heart raced fast. His legs nor arms moved. And before the Wizard could strike Draco, Ron dived in the way. Draco did not know what had happened. But the blood running from Ron's head made it clear what had happened.  
  
With anger and rage Draco grabbed his sword and with a flick of his wrist he cut the basted's's throat who had spilled his friends blood.  
  
Down here on Earth  
A thousand prayers  
A million words  
But one voice was heard  
  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Tears ran down Draco's face now mixing with the blood that once laid there. In memory of Ron. Though war was worse to Draco.   
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
Hermione's body fell to the ground her once brown hair was now dripping with blood.  
  
Lee Jordans face was split down the center, eyes wide open in fear.  
  
Percy Weasley had fallen in the beginning and who's body was now torn to pieces by the enemy.  
  
Colin Creevy's had hung himself before the final battle had even started and hung nearby his dead eyes watching the pain and the death.  
  
They had hung Ginny from her hair and sliced serve sword through her young body. Blood from her head mixed with the haunting tears that still ran down her fair pale cheeks.  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
Draco had seen it all. The Death of all of his friends before his own eyes. He had fought on the right side, and that mattered the most of him.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
A house a yard a neighborhood  
Where you can ride your new bike to school  
A kinda world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
  
  
"Draco? Its time. It is time for you to fight beside me, your father and defend Lord Voldemort." Lucius spoke and stood up reaching his had out to help Draco up.   
  
But Draco did not move, "Nay father. I wont go! I wont fight! Not for him!"  
  
Draco received a smack across his face for his words towards his father. Blood began to fall down his cheek. Dripping onto the cold hard floor.  
  
"YOU WILL FIGHT FOR HIM!"  
  
Draco stood up and starred his silver eyes into his fathers cold eyes, "Nay father! I fight for only one. The one who will win this war. You know his name well..........dearest father."  
  
Fear approached in Lucius's eyes, "Nay Draco! You cannot!"  
  
Draco smiled up at his father, "...harry potter..."  
  
Lucius raised his had to strike at his son again, but this time he was prepared, "NO FATHER! YOU WILL NOT HURT ME ANYMORE! NO MORE PAIN FATHER! I'm not 11 years old anymore. You can't hurt me anymore..never again shall you touch me."  
  
Draco Spat into his fathers eyes, and ran from his mansion. Leaving his family...nay.. they were the enemy. He pulled out his sword from his belt. *The sword of my forefathers. May you protect me and help me fight for what is right*  
  
One voice  
One simple word  
Hearts know what to say  
One Dream  
Can change the world  
Keep believing  
Til you find your way  
  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Draco clutched the sword to his heart. The sword that had casted the spell on Voldemort along with G.G's sword in the hands of Harry...  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"sii' aikanaro lle amarth" [2] Both Harry and Draco repeated again and again. Both swords pointing at the Great Lord Voldemort.  
  
*I fight for you Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and yes, you also father...* Draco's mind raced with million of things as the final blast of energy from him was taken away and was aimed towards Lord Voldemort and his army.  
  
Draco had only seen a spilt image of his father before his body was blasted and sent to the fires of hell. "Farewell father..."  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
Draco sat up when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see bright green eyes sparkling at him. He stood up at the other man's presents, "Harry!"   
  
Harry smiled back at Draco, "Draco!" The two ran to each other and embraced each other in a long hug. The two walked to the large lake nearby.  
  
"What words do you bring, Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, dear friend.. Nothing.." Answered Draco.  
  
Yesterday while walking home  
I saw some kid on Newberry Road  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
Thanks for the help  
  
  
Draco pulled out his wand, dipped it into the water and began to whisper words that Harry could not hear. In a few minutes the entire lake was mixed with the colors of silver and green. Draco looked at Harry and smiled, "You like? I do.."   
  
Harry laughed, "Because they are your school colors. Sytherin boy."  
  
Draco's smile faded, he shook his head, "Nay Harry. Not Sytherin colors, He looked deep into Harry's eyes, What do you see Harry?"  
  
Harry looked confused, " Your eyes of course."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "What color?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Where is this leading to? They are silver, as always."  
  
Draco smiled, "Yes indeed. And yours are green."  
  
Draco pointed to the water. The two colors now were mixing together and forming a color never seen. The cause was Draco's spell.  
  
"Do you see, Harry? Are eyes are the most important thing. We can read people through them. And you read through mine."  
  
Harry didn't understand still, "Draco..."  
  
Draco cover a finger over Harry's mouth, "No Harry. No words you will speak. Till I am finished."  
  
Draco uncovered his mouth and Harry reminded quiet, "You changed me Harry.. You helped me defeat my worst fear....my father.. You choose me as a friend after I was harsh to you and cruel."  
  
Draco looked at Harry with tears, "You saved me, Harry, You saved me.."  
  
Harry only could look with tears in his eyes as well, "Draco.. You saved yourself.."  
  
"NAY! You helped me. Without you. I would be dead with the rest." Draco sighed and sat down.  
Harry sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Draco, "I miss them too you know." Draco whipped a tear from his check, "Why did they die that way?"  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back, " We may never know. I'll I know is we are here. Together. As friends."  
  
Draco looked down at Harry and smiled, "Yes Harry. Finally friends."  
  
Draco leaned back on the ground with Harry. Together they counted the stars. Matching them together with the names of all of those who had left them because of the War.  
  
Down here on Earth  
A thousand prayers  
A million words  
But one voice was heard  
  
  
"Do you think, there will ever be a war like that again?" asked Draco to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe Draco.. Maybe.. All I know is I'll stand by your side."  
  
"And I you Harry."  
  
One voice was heard  
  
They hugged again. Finally they understood each other.  
  
One voice was heard.....  
  
[1]- how beautiful the stars in nightsky tonight  
[2]- now hell fire your doom  
  
One Voice- Sung by Billy Gilman 


End file.
